vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Aron Mikaelson
Aron Mikaelson was the eldest son of Esther and Mikael, from an incredibly young age he was a powerful Warlock that threatened his Father's reign of the Tribe, he died from a plague but in truth Mikael took advantage of his weakness to kill him. Biography Personality and traits Aron is considered be in every essence a Mikaelson, he is passionate, cunning, sometimes honourable and expertly Vindictive. Like his mother, he is revealed to have anger run on cold fusion, seemingly totally calm even when angry until the aggressor knows no better until it is too late for them. Aron is more like his mother than his father, he is willing to go by "the ends justify the means" and he is utterly loyal to the idea of family, although maybe ironically not totally loyal to the family itself. Aron has a severe dislike of his conservative father, as Mikael "helped him along" while he was deeply ill with plague and while Mikael claims it was a mercy brought on by fatherly panic and sorrow, Aron instead seems at home with the story that Mikael killed the young Warlock because he threatened Mikael's powerbase. Physical Appearance Aron's physical appearance is possibly the most unique out of all the Mikaelson family, when he died he was a child however from a young age he was a fast learner, even dead the Warlock was so powerful that he continued to age in his spiritual body until he reached the edge of adulthood. Despite being dead for over ten centuries, Aron seems to have matured into a muscular body which he recreated in his late teens, it is unknown whether Aron did physical training in the Other Side, if his current body is how it should have been had he lived that long or if it was constructed from his own imagination. Like his mother, Aron has blond hair, sometimes appearing dirty blond. He has eyes like his father but darker, seeming like a sea green. Powers and Abilities Aron was a powerful Warlock, the most powerful since Silas and his own ancestor, he was capable of defeating his own mother's magic - thus ending a long-lasting spell or reverse engineering her Rituals - and reform it to how he so desired necessary. Witch abilities Aron was a powerful Warlock, that had the basic Witch abilities: *'Channeling' - The act of invoking or summoning extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. *'Divination' - The act of divining future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. **'Clairvoyance' - The practice of divination through the perception of emotions, objects, people, or physical phenomena. **'Intuition' - The practice of divination through the use of instinctive knowledge. **'Mediumship' - The practice of communicating with the spirits of the dead. ***'Astral Manipulation' - Aron's special ability is that he had supreme power in Astral projection abilities and the Spirit World known as the Other Side, he was easily able to possess a powerful young Witch and sacrifice his Vessel to recreate a new body for himself, while in the Other Side he seemed to be capable of physically maturing as he turned from a young boy - the age that he died - to a young man and was able to make a new body from such a form. Esther seemed to believe that Aron could also draw on the power of the Spirits and enslave them to his will, he would be able to manipulate those Astral projecting/Ghosts in close proximity to his person and that if given the right incentive, could use his powers in coordination with a spell to "unroot" the Ancestors and thus destroy Ancestral Magic in New Orleans. **'Premonitions' - The practice of divination through the observation and study of dreams. **'Psychometry' - The practice of divination through contact with or proximity to a certain object or person. *'Elemental Control' - The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, and water. *'Spell Casting' - The act of changing and controlling events through the use of charms, hexes, rituals, etc. *'Telekinesis' - The act of controlling and manipulating the movement of objects and persons through mental influence. *'Witches Brew' - The act of brewing and concocting magical potions. Magic sources Aron can draw on a number of Magical Sources in which to cast spells: *'Ancestral Magic' - As Esther was Consecrated in the soil of New Orleans, Aron can draw upon the magical potential of the Witch Ancestors in New Orleans, this could make Aron technically a New Orleans Witch. *'Dark Magic' - Unlike most Witches, while Aron was born with affinity to Traditional Magic he instead had true potential in drawing power from darker places, Esther implies that Aron's potential in Dark magic could create a new Silas-like figure all over again. *'Expression' - Aron understands the principles of Expression and how to draw on its power, although at first he was unable to control the power of Expression (having trouble much as Bonnie had) he gradually overtime mastered the brand of magic, the first and only user of Expression seen to do so. Trivia *'Aron' is the Norse spelling of the Hebrew name Aaron, its meaning is "Mountain of Strength". Category:Witch Category:Warlock Category:Male Category:Immortal